1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved roller tappet device with a cold advance for advancing the injection beginning in cold condition starting a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are in existence for injection related to single and multi cylinder diesel engine with single plunger pumps. The main drawback in the existing devices include:                a. difficulty in achieving easy start,        b. difficulty in achieving quick warm-up,        c. difficulty in achieving start in cold condition,        d. difficulty in achieving the emission requirements with reference to cold start and white smoke.        
The known prior devices are not satisfactory and are not convenient. As mentioned hereinafter, in accordance with this invention, the performance can be highly enhanced if there is a device which provides a quick warm-up and easy starting from a cold condition and the device performs normally in a warm condition. Thus according to this invention there is provided an improvement which exhibits considerably improved performance over the devices of the prior art by allowing the pump plunger to be in an advance position in cold conditions.